


new familiar

by Metalotaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Familiars, Halloween, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: Lance is Shiro's witch apprentice. And he is finally ready to summon his demon familiar.also now with editing thanks to leadernovaandthemacabre on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

"Shiro are you sure about this?" Lance said softly toeing at the summoning circle he had just finished. The dark blues and silvers keeping his eyes locked as he asked his next question. "You really think I'm ready?"

Keith scoffed before shiro could answer drawing Lance's fierce glare on the demon familiar perched on a stool in the corner, his tail flicking. "No way are you ready if you gotta ask. You reek of fear and insecurity right now."

"Keith!" Shiro scolded his familiar. The small demon turning away with an angry scowl and barely a lip curl. He then turned back to lance placing his prosthetic on the smaller witches shoulder. "Lance, your magic is very strong, and you have learned a lot in the time you have been my apprentice. I truly believe you are ready. You can't get much further in advancing your skill or controlling the breath of your power without a familiar. You are," shiro was cut off by Keith.

"His strong magic aura and his shitty Constitution is exactly why he isn't ready for this shiro. The wrong demon is going to get a whiff of it when he makes the call. He is a meal waiting for a dinner bell to ring and you are asking the spit roasted lamb to ring it himself." Keith said angrily jumping from his perch to land at shiro's feet as he put a clawed finger tip to his chest. He whirled at the sound of Lance's foot stomping and the twinkle of the bells on the peak of his hat. 

"So you think I'm just demon bait do you? That no KiNd demon would want to bond with me, only the evil ones would heed my call? And who are you calling week? Last time I checked you were a half pint demon.” Lance jabbed his own finger at the demon who smoked and sizzled in response.

“No, i think you are an idiot, with a hair's breadth of control, who’s fear, that i can smell clearly, isn’t going to have a chance to call a lower, or curious demon before a powerful evil one gets to you first.”

“Enough!” shiro shouted. His powers blowing some space between the two. “Keith, that is not a nice way to word your concern. We’ve talked about that. And that is why we are here to assist and adam and curtis are just outside to be ready incase we need more help. But that doesn’t change the fact that lance not only needs a familiar, he is ready for one. And you are lance.” shiro said turning to his apprentice. “You can do this. If something that is too much, or doesn’t feel right comes through the circle. We will send it back together and you can try again. It’ll be fine. I believe in you.”

“Thank you shiro.” Lance said to his teacher looking at him with soft eyes and a matchingly soft smile. 

“Gawd now he’s going to cry shiro, and it’s going to be worse.” keith groaned, climbing back on his stool and glaring at the witches. Ignoring lance’s scrunched nose and tongue sticking out at him. 

Shiro sighed deeply and said, “patience yields focus.” he said to himself before turning back to lance. Turning the younger around by the shoulder and leading him to the circle. A large crystal at it’s center glowed brightly as shiro directed lance to sit at the center of a matching smaller one placed north of the summoning one. Everything lance needed set at different points of it. Within reach. “All right buddy, this has to be all you and only you ok. It’s ok if it doesn’t work the first time.” he ruffled lance’s hat. “Took adam 3 tries to summon curtis. No pressure.” he Got a laugh out of lance as he fixed his hat. Shiro directed keith to open the shutter on the roof to allow the moonlight to shine down on his water witch student.

“Ok, i think i got this.” Lance said as shiro moved to the far wall behind him with keith on his stool. He lit the candles at four points of his circle manually as he sat kneeling in his circle bare feet pointed at north as he faced south and his summoning circle. Between them were different shells filled with water from various sources. Rain, river, ocean, lake. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Placing his cupped hands on his knees facing up. 

“You’re To submissive. You aren’t going to attract the right kind of demon!” keith growled. Causing lance’s calm concentration to falter into a frown. With it his doubt permeated the air. 

“Keith, every witch and demon is different. You need to let him do it his way, or he won’t attracted one who is compatible with him.” shiro scolded his own familiar. “Don’t interrupt again or i’ll make you wait outside too. You are doing fine lance. Do what feels right for you. There is no wrong way.” 

Lance gave a nod in response before taking a few breaths and centering himself again. He slowly began releasing his power into his circle it glowing alight as it followed the lines out from him. The matching ones in the large matching his own, as his magic reached the water containers they rose up into thin pillars. The flames of the candles following suit. Though not his element to summon he had a small connection to it. He let his magic pour out till he felt at the edge of his control. any more and the water and flames would grow out of control. He let out one more deep breath before moving his hands to rest on a blank paper seal, and his wand. A piece of coral that had grown into a bit of driftwood. They lay over lines on his circle. Then he said the modified phrase in his own mother tongue of spanish. “Please, spirits of nature release your hold, allow me to reach those in the mirror, so I may find my partner, my spirit, my guide to bind my soul and grow my power and knowledge to better serve you and others of this world.” even as his eyes began to glow blue along with the fire, and water pillars and circles lance kept his eyes closed. Staying focused on the link and not losing control and releasing too much magic. 

The large crystal shone like a star in the center of the summoning circle before being engulfed by a large black fog that just seemed to keep growing reaching the roof beams easily before condensing and taking shape. The Aura coming from it was immense and cold setting Keith's hackles up. The size of the demon forming was easily 4 or five times his own size. When the blue and grey furry demon started to take shape with his pale yellow glowing eyes staring into Keith's own wide one. "Oh shit." He whispered. At the imposing demon.

The demon's mouth was kept in a straight line as he looked around the room before lowering his line of sight to the floor. He forced the seal closed. The small demon and larger witch surged forward as the witch doing the summoning s head flew back and mouth and eyes fell open wide. Loosing control at the back surge of power. The demon easily lifted and threw both against the wall with a small twitch. His eyes glowed as he put up a barrier. "Do not interfere whelpling." He turned his gaze back to the tiny witch adorned in blue at his feet. The pillars of water and flame around him swirling and flinging about uncontrollably. "You are quite small for such emissense power." He spoke to the witch who couldn't hear over the buzzing of power as he tried to rain it back in. Not even noticing the demon step forth from the circle and kneel in front of him. "Let's see what I can do about that with a taste." He took the witch by the shoulders bent over low to place his forehead to the boys squishing the rim of his hat. Once connected he opened his mouth just slightly to feed. Pulling the witches magic into him. Slowly the water and flames came down to just a few inches tall and the witch blinked slowly as he once again took control of his magic finally focused on the large chest adorned in a grey blue and black fabric. 

"Oh, thank you." Lance said softly to the chest, curiosity spreading from him. "That really helped. Whatever you did." The demon sat back but kept his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I consumed some of your magic." The demon stated as he looked down at the boy. "You are much smaller than I expected when I got a whiff of your power."

Lance bowed his head a bit with a blush. "Sorry. I, uh, humans are kind of small compared to you in general. But I hope my magic was at least tasty." The demon's head turned just slightly. "Can, uh, I ask your name?"

"Kolivan." He said finally pulling his hands back. Looking with only his eyes at the bonded pair yelling and throwing themselves and magic at his barrier. No sound penetrating. "Yours little witch?" He asked bringing his focus back on the petite boy.

"Lance. Uh can I ask why you shut the gate? I didn't think that was supposed to happen till we bonded." He asked bringing a hand up to scratch his cheek with a pointer finger.

"To prevent others from following." The demon said stoically. 

"Oh, uh, ok. Does that mean you'd want to bond and be my familiar. The circle is still glowing I think it will still work." Lance said excitedly his magic growing with it.

The demon's brow furrowed a bit. "you wish to bond with me? After I consumed part of your magic?" The witch stared up at him puzzled and gave a few sharp repeated knodds. 

"Is that a problem? I mean you don't have to. I mean I can probably help you open the gate again."

"I do not need assistance."

"I understand if I don't meet your expectations or wants for a witch partner. Like you said I'm pretty small. And I'm not that great at magic. And I'm pretty weak." Lance began to ramble. Rubbing his wrist and lower arm with one hand not looking at the demon. "I'm sorry if I wasted…"

"Weakness did not bring me here, strength and power did." Kolivan cut the boy off. The boys scent of joy and curiosity slowly dissipating into pain and depression stilled it's growth at his words. His nose twitched at the change. After the glowing blue eyes met his again he continued. "I did not expect to be asked such a question after feeding." He paused in thought for a moment before adding. "Usually I am met with fear after. You are not afraid."

"Why would I be afraid of you? I summoned a demon to be my familiar. And you answered and helped me gain control without a bond." Lance asked confused turning to give the demon a bit of side eye. "I was only afraid of it being found to be in such poor standing in my abilities to be rejected." He added with a sigh before he bristled. "You didn't hear shit you get me Keith. I will deny I said that to my grave mullet!" He barked eyes closed.

"Who is Keith?"

"Oh my teachers familiar he is behind us with him." Lance started to turn to see. 

Kolivan placed a hand to his cheek stopping him and pulling his gaze forward on him again before he could see them. "Do not worry they cannot hear you. I placed a barrier for privacy. No sound penetrates."

"Oh," lance blushed eyeing the hand that touched from Palm to chin to over the crest of his head at the fingertips. "Thanks." He said with a wiry grin. Lance magic pulsed with a sudden surge of confidence. "So I'm, would you want to be my familiar? You can say no. I'd understand. No pressure." Lance turned his head to the floor bringing his hands to his lap in front of the paper seal and his wand. 

"If it is what you wish." Kolivan said moving his hand to cover half of the seal nearest himself. His own magic pulsed in embedding his seal into it. "Then I would accept a bound with you that is given freely."

Lance directed a wide toothy smile at kolivan and a cheer with arms raised his water and fire shooting up to the ceiling. "Oops. Sorry. Yes, I make this bond freely," he switched to Spanish as he placed his own hand on what was left of the seal and the other on his wand. "I open my soul and magic to you kolivan, demon of…"

"Mamora." Kolivan cut in.

"Mamora to bond our souls and magic to each other so that we aid each other and help the other grow in the aid and service of the spirits and people." It took lance a minute to gain control of his magic in his growing excitement to direct it into the seal. Drawing it first easily to his wand then the seal. Leaving it lit with a curved wave and flame cupping each side of kolivans own symbol. Lance picked up his wand and Drew it across their hands and the seal pulling it inside. "Where would you like your mark kolivan?" He asked.

Kolivan stared quietly at the which for a moment before presenting the inside of his lower right arm. He watched as lance careful Drew the polished coral tip over a short area below the elbow. The symbol appearing there. Kolivan didn't even flinch as the magic embedded his skin and stitched to his soul. Lance then placed his hand into Kolivan's hand curling the large digits around the seeming twig that was his wand. "Where would you like mine? Keith cared very much where his was on shiro." He said with a duck of his head into his shoulders and a nervous smile in a bitten lip.

Kolivan stared a minute at the delicate wand in his hand, feeling the immense weight, history, and ties it held to Lance and kept his hold light and gentle. "Open your tunic please." Kolivan said quietly looking at Lance's face as the boy blushed but did as asked. Untiring it and letting it hang loose. The large demon barely leaned forward but was enough to tower over the small human. Pushing the boys shoulders down while also sliding his free hand under the shirt to move it off his shoulders and upper back. He then followed suit dragging the wand across his upper back at the base of his neck. Lance arched and gasped as the magic threaded into his own soul pulling and stitching the two together.

As the bond sealed lance threw his head back with a scream. Eyes And mouth glowing so bright even with the barrier shiro and keith pulled away and covered their eyes. Kolivan closed his own, pulling lance to his lap curling around him protectively as anything not bolted to the ground began to fling wildly through the air like a storm. The water multiplying in the barrier. He kept his head close to his young witch. “Easy little witch, i am very old, and very powerful. My power is becoming an extension of your own, do not try to hold it. Let it go and breathe. Just breathe. Don’t think, don’t hold. Let it flow, once it loops it will not overwhelm you. Just breathe. I got you.” 

Slowly at first the items movements became less erratic and the water volume shrank, everything suddenly dropping to the ground to lie still and the ground soaked. Lance panted heavily into kolivan’s chest, fists clutching the demon’s tunic. As the last item settled to the floor lance sagged against his new familiar. The tunic grew damp as the tears and sweat from his witch soaked into it. The boy trembling in his hold as the new combined magic buzzed just under his skin.

“That’s it. Just breath. You did very well. I can feed once more from you and help take some of the pressure off.” Kolivan whispered into his witch’s hair. His hat having flown off in the magic storm. He felt his hands clench and open several times in his tunic before feeling the small knodd against his chest. Kolivan felt the hope deep in his chest emitting from his arm coming from lance. Kolivan carefully cupped the back of his head in his large hand and leaned him back. His witch’s eyes were no longer lit with magic but shined with glassy tears. He brought his forehead to lance’s before tilting to cover his mouth with his own parting his lips slightly and lance following his. The demon carefully pulled the most volatile and erratic building power from within in. he felt the delight and calm grow as he ate, both through the bond and physically as the last of the tension left lance’s body. The boy practically collapsing into kilovan’s hold. 

Once he felt only slow flowing magic in his witch he pulled away to look at his bonded. He was a little shocked, not that he showed it, by the tired and self satisfied grin adorning his face. “Damn take a guy to dinner first.” He let out a breathless laugh at his own joke.

The demon tilted his head slightly looking down on lance, “You provided me A late evening meal.”

Lance stared speechless for a moment before dropping his head even further back cackling. He tightened his hold and arm holding to kolivan’s shirt trying unsuccessfully pull himself up. “You are the best familiar i could ever wish for koli. I can not wait to ruin you with human culture. But i’d call myself a snack over a meal.” He gave the demon a wink. 

“I’ve consumed enough of your magic to satisfy myself for quite some time, therefore I believe the correct word would be meal.” Kolivan informed him. Causing the witch to giggle shaking his head. 

“Sure thing man.” Lance pulled back trying to climb to his feet looking around for his hat and wand. Hoping the straw wasn’t damaged after being tossed about. His legs gave out from under him. Kolivan was quick to catch him before taking to his own feet lifting lance bridal style with him. 

“You need rest. Bonding with a familiar often takes a lot out of humans. On Top of your body trying to replenish the magic of yours that I consumed.” Kolivan informed him.

“But, i need my hat, and wand. I made a mess, I need to clean it up.or shiro will and that’s not fair To him. Unless he makes keith do it. That would be ok.” Lance started to protest but his eyes began to droop and words slurred as he continued.

Without loosing his hold, kolivan used his own powers to lift the hat and carefully place it on his little witch who valiantly tried to fight off his growing slumber. And settled the wand into the ruffled band on the hat. “Rest now little witch. I will look after you till you awake.” Slowly lance’s eyes drifted closed. Once he was settled kolivan looked to the angry witches and demons outside his barrier staring him down. He had sensed the others outside the building. They having been brought into the shed from the commotion during the bonding. He dropped the sound proofing first. “Your friend sleeps now.”

Keith growled threatening at him clawing at the barrier, his witch's eyes and prosthetic arm glowed a menacing purple. The other witches eyes glowed a mild orange and he had a dart thrower at his side glowing a matching color. His demon though larger than the first and scaled instead of furried stood calmly nearby but his glare was no less hard. “You may have deceived him demon but you do not deceive us. We know what you are.” Shiro said coldly. He focused his magic building into his arm, waiting for the barrier to finally drop so he could save his student. 

“Quintessens demon! Galra!” Keith roared clawing at the barrier. “Let him go!”

"Your friend is in no danger from me we have bonded." Kolivan stated simply. "He needs rest from the strain. I request that you stand down and allow me to bring him to his nest to rest."

"Bullshit! He is drained because you drained him! Filthy galra! Release him from the bond or we will!" Keith threatened drawing a dagger.

"Keith we can't do that just yet." Adam said calmly but kept his narrowed eyes on the demon holding his thought of pupil. "Because bonding is very draining, between that and this galra feeding on lance, to suddenly seveR the fresh bond before it's even truly set could kill lance." Keith flinched back from the barrier at the news staring wide eyed at Adam. 

"Which I would not allow. I told him I'd look over him while he recovered." Kolivan stated. "He is mine just as I am his. Though I did not answer intent to bond, we have and I will do all that is required of such a pact."

"Oh did you answer to feast and flee then monster?" Shiro growled himself. "I swore to that boys family I'd keep him safe. I do not intend to leave him to the fate of your extended meal before you grow tired and consume all that he is."

"Just because I am a galra, doesn't mean we are all heartless gluttons. As you should know yourself, having a half galra familiar ." Kolivan narrowed his eyes at the largest witch. Ignoring the smaller demons flinch and laid back ears. 

The little demon snarling in defense. "I do not solely feed on magic or life. I can feed on fire. And I only take the magic that is freely given by my bonded."

"I have mostly fed on witches calling out for familiars whose magic is so pungent that it can risk the witches life should a less honorable galra catch wind of it. I feed enough to lower the stench before leaving. Your little witch was the first to not fear me after I fed in a very long time. And the first to ask me to bond in just as long. My pack mamora is full of galra who perform the same task. We are fed while protecting unprepared witches. " Kolivan stated clearly for those I front of him. Still not dropping the barrier. "Lance is my bonded, and therefore under my pack. I will protect both of us from harm should it be needed. But I do not believe he would like to find upon waking that I had to fight his own to do so."

The scaled demons tail flicked in annoyance. He had no wings though. "And I'm sure you can see elder, that we are more than capable of caring to the needs of our pack mate. As a show of trust gives him into our care, and return to your own nest to rest yourself. Then once all is calm you may return to this discussion."

"There is no longer a discussion. The boy has chosen." Kolivan quipped.

"Because you tricked him! You blocked us from…" Keith shouted.

"I blocked you to prevent an attack while I fed. Then left it so his choice would be made freely. No outside interference. There was no trick. He asked me to bond.” Kolivan then narrowed his ever glowing at the group. “If it is a show of trust you want, I will drop the barrier, if you take me to his nest without attack i will stay just till he awakens, then I will take my leave till he calls me or I sense his need. Should you refuse or attack I can return to my pack with my witch. I must return to inform them of my added duties. As soon as possible as it is.”

Keith and shiro bristled most at the threat. Adam widened his stance. "Humans don't have nests, They have private rooms and beds galra." Keith corrected snottily. "Need to return to your pack with tail tucked to your alpha to let them know you've become a slave to a human witch. He sneered for added measure. 

"I am my packs alpha. My name is kolivan whelp." The demon answered dropping the barrier with narrowed eyes. 

At the first sentence the quartet took a step back before the barrier fulls dropped. Shiro and Adams eyes wide in disbelief. They knew lance's magic was strong but to attract and bond an alpha demon, and the most dangerous kind galra on his first summoning. Well it put the young adult in a whole new category. Keith had no pack before their own and Curtis had severed himself from his own when we joined with Adam. Curtis was only their demon alpha default by age. Should Keith had ever felt like challenging him he'd easily have the title. But neither of them could take this one on alone. Their true pack alpha by roll was the human witch shiro. 

Kolivan spoke to them as he stepped forward. "What are the names of Lance's pack, and soon to be my own should all Ill will settle."

"Keith." The small demon answered first  
Staring angrily at his own feet, but showing the barest of submission. 

"Shiro, Keith's bonded. Head of this coven, or pack as the demons call them." Shiro answered next meeting the new demons eyes. "I am agreeing to your terms to stay by my newly bonded student till he recovers. And only till then. I do not heed to your authority kolivan."

"Curtis of zameyan, acting alpha of our pack per demon custom. I defer to shiro as true alpha." Curtis spoke next following shiro's level of defiance. 

"Adam, Curtis's bonded. And I follow their decision. But should any harm befall that boy at your hand or following I will not be waiting for permission to slay or enshrine you." Adam stared down the demon. 

Kolivan gave a short nod in acknowledgement. "Noted. Please lead the way to his bed."

Keith sneered at the wording. Shiro took lead with Keith at his side. And Adam and Curtis took up behind kolivan and lance to watch. Adam reached out with his magic to touch Lance's. He was met with a steady flow and matching heartbeat and breathing from lance. His level was considerably low but no where near a dangerous level. He let out a sigh of relief. 

Once they left the work shed or magic barn as lance liked to call it, they walked through a small thicket of trees till they reached the main house. Shiro by passing the polite host etiquette of a house tour to take the group straight to the third floors lofted bedroom. 

Kolivan narrowed his eyes as he examined the room. Taking in the organized chaos as it stretched out from a far corner under a skylight in a semi circle pattern. Then he spoke. "I thought you said Hunan's didn't have nests?"

"They don't. This is Lance's bedroom. That giant orange fish pillow thing in the corner is his bed." Keith answered gesturing towards the giant Magikarp pokemon stuffed animal partially propped up against the wall. Laid flat it would be the size of a futon. On it was a feebas stuffie that served as a pillow. Other soft trinkets and plushies laid nearby. And several blankets of different types and water themes laid draped across the tail. 

Kolivan moved past the others to settle lance into the bed. And place his hat and wand on a shelf near the bed. Taking care to cover him while doing the least disturbance to the soft trinkets. Once he was settled lance curled onto his side facing the door arms and legs wrapped around a long blue pillow with embroidery on it. Kolivan then turned to sitmore properly on the floor side touching Lance's sleep spot. But facing the door also. "This appears to have all the makings of a demon's nest."

Keith's lip raised in a snarl, bearing a single fang. "He is just weird. It's a bed. Humans sleep in beds demon in nests. Humans just have lots of different kinds of beds."

Shiro put a hand on his demon's shoulder. "Call it whatever you want kolivan. You can stay in this room, but I do not want you wandering around our home. Someone will check in here every hour on the dot."

"And a few sporadic unplanned check ins. At anytime." Adam tacked on. "So don't try anything funny."

"Once he awakens you are to leave." Shiro finished. 

"I will stay until your next check in him after he wakes. He should rest as much as he is able. I do not wish to leave him and then he become injured looking for your company." Kolivan stated his intent.

Shiro let out an audible breath out his nose. His hand flashing purple before it dissipated before he spoke. "Fine. Then you leave."

"Agreed." Kolivan knoded settling himself in to look over his new companion. The others slowly taking their leave. Curtis left the door open being the last out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no Kolivan in this chapter but we get Lance's reaction to everyone being mean to his demon, and set up for back story? next chapter or maybe 4 depends on the split will have back story to help explain some of everyone's behavior.

Lance sat at the kitchen table glaring at his plate of eggs and toast. Flat out refusing to look at the rest of his coven. Particularly his teacher and childhood hero. He stabbed his food so hard a grating sound made everyone wince. 

"Stop playing with it and just eat. You need to replenish your energy." Keith snapped. 

"Maybe I just don't have much of an appetite!" Lance snapped back pushing away from the table as he glared at Keith. He crossed his arms across his body looking at the floor again. 

"Lance, we know you're upset but…" Shiro started console his student.

"Upset, no Shiro I'm not upset, I’m embarrassed and humiliated. It’s a miracle he didn’t severe our bond the moment you guys threw him out!” Lance cut him off stomping his foot as he stood, nearly knocking the chair over. 

Shiro let out a growl nearly matching his familiars, but Adam jumped in with clear headed words. “Lance, we didn’t throw him out, he agreed…”

“You threatened him! You threatened my first and now probably only familiar. I don’t even understand your problem with him!”

“He’s Galra, Lance, a quintessence demon. They…” Curtis tried. 

“So is Keith. I don’t know why you guys are freaking out!” He shouted back throwing down his arms.

“I’m half, you ass, I don’t have to feed on quintessence to live. He does! You know what happens when you run out or don’t have any magic and a Galra feeds? You idiot.”

“He fed off you without any warning or permission. He separated us. He could’ve killed you!” Shiro shouted over all of them whirling on Lance. His prosthetic hand slammed onto the table. 

Lance squeezed his eyes, swinging his own clenched hands down at his side ignoring Adam and Curtis standing up and moving towards himself and Shiro. “Why is my familiar any different than yours! You don’t mind when Keith feeds from you or me!” 

Keith’s eyes widened and he jerked back knocking over his own chair. Adam and Curtis turned their eyes on Keith who hunched into his own shoulders. Adam mouthed, ‘We are going to talk about this,’ to the small demon.

Shiro’s focus stayed on Lance, oblivious to the others’ silent conversation. “This isn’t about me or Keith. It’s about your inexperience and gullibility. That monster isn’t going to be your familiar and that’s final. This is my coven, and it’s my job to keep it safe.” His hand lit up with magic for a moment before Shiro gained control of it again. He was panting a little bit and red in the face just registering how loud he had gotten.

“Right.” Lance said quietly his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. His arms hung limp at his sides. Keith and Curtis turned their attention on Lance instead of Shiro as a small hint of his fear and hurt started to mix with Shiro’s own fury and fear. Adam moved towards Shiro seeing the man was practically vibrating. “Cause the real red flag here is that someone wanted me right?”

“Lance that isn’t what…” Adam tried to console lance, knowing Shiro wasn’t in a state to argue with him any further.

“I need to go…” Lance cut in before turning and running to his room. Curtis and Keith both tried to follow him while Adam tended to Shiro, but were stopped at the base of the second flight of steps by a barrier of Lance’s making. 

Keith made an attempt to claw at it before Curtis grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. “Give him a little bit of time to cool down and collect himself. He is hurting and doesn’t understand. Shiro needs you right now too.”

The two returned to the kitchen to find Adam running shiro through his breathing exercises and asking him questions to make sure he was in the present. Shiro slammed his fist glowing purple with magic on the table as he saw Keith move into his view. A crack formed along the surface. Adam and Curtis’s magic holding it up from the assault. “You fed from him?! When?! Why?!” 

Keith’s ears plastered to his head and he ducked and hunched to make himself as small as possible. “I didn’t know that he knew I fed from him,” Keith said softly.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better here, Keith?! That makes it worse!” Shiro seethed. But he closed his eyes and willed his magic to recede. Adam coaxed him to breathe through his regiment again.

“I’m so sorry, Shiro.” Keith said softly. Tears welling up in his own eyes. He refused to meet his bonded’s eyes.

“Keith, can you tell us when and why you did it? Why you tried to hide it?” Adam asked keeping his own voice calm and level. 

“Last time was months ago, when Shiro first brought up lance’s summoning. It was late, and I woke up to his magic smells. He had filled the whole house and more. It felt volatile. When I went to his room, he was tossing and turning he wouldn’t wake up. He felt like a powder keg ready to go off. He’d felt like that before a few times. So I just ate a little each time when he got like that. Just enough so it didn’t have as much pressure. He’d sleep with less fits after. He was sleeping. I didn’t know he knew, I swear I wasn’t trying to hurt him or anything. I was trying to help. And I knew, knew Shiro would get mad at me.” Keith tapered off looking fearfully at his witch not meeting the man’s eyes.

Shiro let out a tired sigh, “Keith what you did was wrong, but I know your heart was in the right place, and I'm sorry I made you too afraid to speak to me about it. That isn’t an excuse nor are you getting off without some sort of punishment for that breach of trust between us or Lance.” Keith nodded his head in understanding. “You did most likely save us from some serious damage and repairs to the house by doing so, but that doesn’t make it right. Especially without asking Lance first. And it could’ve been dangerous. What would you have done had you taken too much?”

“I didn’t, I wouldn't, I was careful.” Keith pleaded and defended. 

“You can feel my magic like your own. You can’t from someone you aren’t bonded to, Keith.” Shiro admonished. 

“I’m sorry.”

“The one you really need to apologize to is Lance.” Adam cut in. “And I think you should as well, Shiro.” Adam shook his head with his eyes closed. “He is hurting and has no idea why we all freaked out about his familiar. When he comes down again calm, I think you should at the very least give him a rough idea why we are against him having a Galra demon bond personally.”

“He took that a really wrong way.” Curtis said softly.

“I know, I know. I screwed up.” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “I was just,.... And he ..., I don’t want what happened to me to happen to him. I can’t let that happen. I’d…” Shiro started shaking a bit squeezing his hands together. “I won’t.” He added with determination as he felt Keith take his hand into his own giving a comforting squeeze. Curtis and Adam each giving their own matching to each of his shoulders. 

“None of us are going to let that happen to any one in our coven again.” Adam said softly.

“Lance deserves not to be left in the dark too.” Curtis added as a reminder.

Shiro knodded. He would explain to Lance once everyone had calmed down why he lost his temper and why the Galra weren’t safe familiars. Lance had been with them for a long time. The conversation was way past due. But Lance had never asked probing questions of Shiro or his past and Shiro never offered them up in fear of what it might drag up, or he’d lose control of his own magic much like his pupil whom he was supposed to be helping.

Lance didn't come down for the rest of the day. The next morning the barrier on the stairs had seemed to be fading. Curtis and Keith took it upon themselves to break it and try and coax Lance out with breakfast. He would still be in need of building back up his energy. 

When they knocked they didn't receive an answer. In frustration, Keith let himself and Curtis into his room. Only to find it empty of Lance's presence. And some of his belongings. Keith wasted no time rushing down the stairs to tell shiro and Adam, giving Curtis the time to look about the room. He found a note carefully placed on the lap desk Adam had gotten him. He picked it up to read just as the others burst into the room. 

"He left." Curtis said sullenly, passing the note to Shiro who it was addressed too.


	3. lance needs some tlc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i take critique on warnings or tags needing added. 
> 
> and some of things will be explained later on.
> 
> once again thanks to leadernovaandthemacabre on tumblr for betaing.

An hour unto his journey, Lance could no longer run, he couldn’t even speedwalk after teleporting outside of the warning barrier around Shiro’s house. The belongings he had managed to pack and take hung from his now barely floating oar. 

(He didn't need to fall into the broom stereotype like Adam. He wanted to pretty and sassy like Botan from the classic Yu Yu Haksho. Sue him.) 

He had to switch from a hover spell to his elemental magic to conserve quintessence. Two small puddles of water held up each end of his oar. But even that magic was fading. He tired so quickly he stumbled over a root losing the last vestiges of his magic. The water soaked into the ground. He braced himself against a tree, eyes closed trying to collect himself, when he felt something soft and firm under his hands instead of the rough bark he was expecting. 

"You are far from your pack my little witch." Lance opened his eyes to look up at Kolivan, his hands on the demons abs, just missing the top of his trousers. He blinked at his familiar stupidly before catching himself and shaking his head. Kolivan cupped his shoulders, huge hands able to touch each other while placed on the outside of them across his back. "You should be resting. Your quintessence is very low."

"What… what are you doing here? Did I accidentally call you?" Lance asked pulling his hands back and retreating a Step. Kolivan kept his hands on the witch though in case he collapsed.

"No, I thought your negative emotions were from you having a disagreement with your pack, but then I felt your quintessence drop drastically. I became concerned for your welfare." Kolivan answered easily. 

Lance shook his head pulling back further out of his familiars warm hold. He felt ready to keel over from exhaustion. "I don't understand. Why would that make you come to me? Aren't you going to severe our bond?" He stumbled but righted himself, dodging Kolivan's attempt to take his arm in hold. 

"Why would I do that my little witch? Do you no longer wish to be bonded with me? I came to take care of you." He asked softly of newest bonded. 

"Because," Lance said frustrated throwing his hands about, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his butt. His smaller height putting him out of Kolivan's reach. He looked away from his familiar, tears trying to well up. "My coven threw you out of our home. They were so horrible to you for no reason. Why would you still want to be my familiar? And deal with their whatever is their problem?” He swiped at the dirt pitching to the side. Kolivan squatted down to his witch's level wrapped his arm around his shoulder and drawing him into his lap against his chest. Lance's fuzzy edges of his vision clearing so he even noticed it was become blurred to begin with. 

"Your coven is not my bonded. You are. As long as you want me I will be yours. They have no bearing on my intention with you. So I ask again. Do you wish to be mine little witch?"

Lance closed his eyes unable to stop the water works as he nodded his head yes. Turning his face into the others chest. "Yes, I do. Please."

"Then I am yours." Kolivan nuzzled the boy’s head, cocking his hat. "Now let's get you somewhere to recuperate. Your quintessence can’t replenish as long as you are borrowing my own." Kolivan stated. Standing with his bonded on his arms once more. His own magic lifted Lance's belongings and oar easily. His ears twitched when he heard a loud growl come from Lance's stomach. "And some nourishment. When did you last eat?"

"About 2 hours before I summoned you." Lance answered ducking his face more into the demons chest. He took a peak though at his face and took notice that the stoic expression turned a bit down more at the edges of Kolivan's mouth. 

"That is not well for rebuilding one's energy. Would you be amicable to return with me to my pack's territory in my realm? I can get you fed and submerged in some water to build up your powers faster."

Lance laughed and turned his face out more patting the demon's shoulder. "You inviting me to lunch and a hot tub, hot stuff? And it's only a first date."

Kolivan looked down at his charge puzzled. His brows only slightly furrowed. "My body temperature is higher than a humans naturally. And I can draw warm water for you if it's preferable. The tub however is stone and is sure to be cool. This is also our second meeting in as many days, not a first?"

Lance's shoulder shook from his attempt to not just dissolve into laughter. "Koli, have you ever had a human bonded before?" He managed to get out.

"Yes. Nearly 700 years ago." He answered simply. 

"We need to update your vocabulary a bit then, old man." Lance took to petting Kolivan's tunic at the shoulder lost in it for a minute. "But I'll go anywhere with you, Koli. Show me how demons rock their pad."

"I did not understand that last sentence." Kolivan said before opening a portal to his own dwelling. Appearing right outside his packs human like dining area. 

"How big is your pack, Kolivan?" Lance asked looking around at the purple lighting and dark dark blue walls. At first glance you might think them black.

"273 members. Yourself and other human bonded included." He answered walking into the mess hall. Lance's oar followed behind. 

Lance stared wide eyed up at his demon. When the others had said he was an alpha Lance assumed a small pack like his coven, or previous coven now, or his family home, which maxed out at 35 on the holidays. "That's a lot." He said shirking up his shoulders. 

"Not all are here at the same time. There are several half galra among them so we have a means to feed them and the few witches that have bonded. Do you have any dietary restrictions?"

"No." Lance answered as Kolivan carefully set him down at an empty table. The room had what was much like his own elementary school day lunch counter, and several long and tall tables. The one which he sat at put the table top at his shoulders. The room had 10 tables total each able to hold about 10 people. Or demons, rather. Only a handful seemed to be in the room at that point. And none did more than give a curious glance to the pair before going back to their own meals. 

"Then I will retrieve you nourishment. Please remain here." With that Kolivan pulled away leaving Lance to feel instantly exhausted again. His head was starting to get a migraine. He didn't even notice the two joining him at the table till the human one spoke.

"Oh, you are much smaller than I got in my visions," someone spoke to him. Lance took a little too much time to focus on the man across the table from him and to the left a little. 

"Slav, that is rude to say to Kolivan's new bonded." A demon with a surprisingly Swedish accent admonished his witch from behind. 

"He is also much more depleted than my first vision. He is more like…" he waved his hand in front of him flicking at the wrist towards the tired witch. "That vision I thought only had a slimmer chance of coming to pass. Looks far thinner than I perceived also."

The demon let out a deep sigh before addressing Lance. "Hello lance. My name is Sven, and this very rude human is my clairvoyant bonded Slav. Please forgive his rudeness. He hardly spends any time with humans since he moved in here with me."

"I do plenty of human interaction. They just tend to be rude to me when I give warnings they do not heed." Slav countered. 

"How do you know my name?" Lance asked tiredly, his eyes drooping. 

"Sven just said I am clairvoyant. Do they not still teach witches the basics of quintessence types?" Slav pressed a hand to his chest in offence. 

"Sorry," Lance mumbled, chin resting on the table. "Tired."

Kolivan sat at that moment next to Lance, placing food and water in front of him before wrapping his arm around him. Lance perked up at the surge of power share. "He needs a bit of rest before we do any introductions, Slav. No need to overwhelm him."

"I don't need introductions. I have already met him in hundreds of different scenarios." Slav quipped back, but let Sven maneuver him from the seat he had occupied.

"My apologies, leader. Slav and I will be going now. It was nice to meet you, Lance." He said with a gentle smile and nod at the others before leading Slav away. 

“He’s … different.” Lance said around a mouthful of food, wasting no time digging into the simple meat, gravy, and vegetable dish Kolivan brought him. 

“Slav seems to be difficult for humans to interact with. He permanently moved in with us a year after having bonded with Sven.” Kolivan supplied.

“Your pack doesn’t have a problem with that?” Lance asked before downing a large amount of the water he had been given.

“No. Slav was pack the moment he bonded with Sven. No different than you.” Kolivan stated.

Kolivan sat quietly while Lance ate his meal, getting up only to retrieve him a second portion and 4 refills on his drink. A few others came and went from the commissary but most gave them no more than just a passing glance or curt nod to Kolivan. 

Once he finished, despite his protests, Kolivan swept Lance up into his arms and headed to the baths, bringing along Lance's belongings once more. In the hall they ran into two demons who didn't seem to get the memo that Kolivan wanted to give Lance some space.

“Well, this must be your new mortal bonded. It’s Lance correct?” the new tall furry demon with side burns said cheerily to the boy in his leaders arms, completely ignoring the growing blush on his face. Lance nodded. Thace even held out his hand and waited for the other to take it for a shake. “My name is Thace. One of Kolivan’s advisers. This is my mate, husband I believe by human customs, Ulaz.”

“Pleasure to meet you, little one.” Ulaz said with a smile, putting a hand to his husband’s shoulder. But he didn’t shake the boys hand when Lance pulled it back to himself. Kolivan’s mouth was just slightly turned down at the edges at his two pack mates.

“We are so pleased to get to meet you so soon. We worried Kolivan would sneak you in without a word." Thace said ignoring his alpha’s sour face. 

"Why would you he do that?" Lance asked surprised and a bit confused. 

"So we can't share embarrassing stories of him with you." Ulaz answered with a smile, drawing a huge grin and laugh from Lance.

"Enough. You have time to prattle after Lance is well. He needs time to build up his quintessence." Kolivan said sternly as he moved past the two.

"It was nice meeting you both." Lance said with a wave over Kolivan's shoulder. 

"And where are you headed to?" Ulaz asked.

"The baths. He is a water witch." Kolivan answered short. Ulaz nodded and the two headed on their way. 

"They seem very nice." Lance teased his demon, laying his head on the man's shoulder, finally relaxing.

"They are, while also being very troublesome." Kolivan replied. He kept his focus on their path, hoping to dodge anymore pack mates who might intercept them, though none did before they reached the baths. The room opening up much like a stone cavern filled with pools of different temperature water eah fed through aqueducts along the walls. Cold and heat sources were hidden beyond the walls. Crystals light up the area with their purple glow. 

Kolivan made his way towards the back around a curved wall to the more private baths. Usually used by those injured or who wished to be intimate. The stone basins curved gently to cradle the normally larger bodies of demon, while completely submerging them. Kolivan set Lance to his feet next to the tub. Lifting a slat on both the right and left side of a shoot that lead to the tub from the wall. Water flowed to fill it. 

"If you remove your clothes I will help you into the basin before I go deposit your belongings in the alcove of my nest." Kolivan said softly as he watched Lance run his hand over the water coming down the aqueducts. 

It took the demon’s words a few seconds to register. But then Lance turned wide eyes to his familiar. "Your going to watch me strip?"

"Not if you don't wish me to. I can turn away. But I don't wish to leave you long unsupervised. Your condition would lead me to worry you'd drown in your state."

Lance was red in the face looking down at the floor and refusing to meet the demon's eyes. Kolivan was quick to pick up the fear and apprehension through their bond and in a scent wafting from his witch. He reached up to stroke a hand through his hair brushing off his hat and setting it aside. Lance wrung his hands together a bit before whispering out to Kolivan.

“Afraid I did not hear that. Do you care to repeat it for me?” Kolivan replied carefully taking in his witch.

“I’m not like traditional humans.” Lance said just over the sound of the water, gesturing slightly to his groin area turning even more red and turning his head towards his shoulder. Still not meeting his familiar’s eye.

Kolivan tilted his head slightly at the news before running a claw through his witch's hair brushing his bangs away from his eyes and bring it down to his chin. “Demon anatomy is different than you humans. I will not judge you or look at your reproductive system. But if it makes you more comfortable, I can look away. I just want to make sure you don’t collapse."

"You…." Lance paused before pulling his lips into his mouth. He turned extra red as he looked up at Kolivan, taking his familiar’s hand and giving it a squeeze. He released his lips to whisper out, "I trust you, Kolivan." He had tears clinging to the corners of his eyes as he said it. 

Kolivan pulled his witch's hand to his chest still clasped in his own. "I am unsure of your understanding of our bond. However part of it is is feeling each other's emotions. And I have had more practice than you in separating them from my own and interrupting. It is something that can only be understood with experience. I want you to know I feel your apprehension, fear, but also your trust and hope. I do not know who has hurt you in your past so deeply for you to feel so strongly, but I will do my best to protect you from experiencing it again. Should you feel overwhelmed I will remove myself until you have settled."

Lance nodded at him rubbing eyes with his free hand. But once he was certain he wouldn't cry he started to remove his shirt. He took his hand back from Kolivan and turning his back on the demon. Once it was off Kolivan took it from his hands to fold and place near his hat. Lance arms wrapped around himself in a hug as he took deep breaths. Mumbling to himself," like a band-aid." Kolivan kept space between them but close enough to take hold of Lance if he needed it. The adrenaline spike kept his bonded more alert. When lance finally felt he had the momentum to follow through, he took it before he lost his nerve. Hands moving quickly to his waist, he took hold of the band of his pants and underwear and slid both down as quickly as possible. Squatting instead of bending over as he went and stepped out of them with his shoes at the same time, leaving him bare beside the tub. Kolivan closed off the water and gave Lance a moment to compose himself. 

Seeing his bonded clutch the side of the tub and stare at the water eyes wide, Kolivan could feel and smell his panic growing. He carefully placed a hand to Lance's shoulder. "Let's get you in the water my little witch." He took one of Lance's hands from the tub and moved the other to his waist. Giving a helping lift with his own magic to get Lance over the high edge of the tub. Kolivan felt the soft surge of magic start as soon as his first foot hit the water. He slowly eased Lance back to lay in the tub head above water but it nearly coming to his chin. "Rest, but stay awake till I return. I will be but a moment."

With a last brush through of his witch's hair Kolivan left with Lance's belongings. The sound of water and his body pulling in the quintessence of the water being too much with his full belly Lance drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want the next chapter right away let me know. it's ready. if not i will post it on the 31st.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another edited by leadernovaandthemacabre
> 
> not sure when i will get the next done.

Lance groaned loudly and stretched out with a loud yawn. Freezing a bit to blink himself awake, his hand brushed along something soft he didn't recognize. "Are you finally awakening my little witch?" His demon’s voice reverberated across his back. 

He was the little spoon to his demon in what seemed like a giant ice cream scoop attached to a cave wall. It was polished, and it had little nooks for trinkets. Across the way from the one he was settled in surrounded by fuzzy furs and blankets, he caught sight of dozens of others in a domed room or cavern. The same soft purple lights outside the cozy nooks did not penetrate past their entrances due to thick curtains of fabric closing them off from prying eyes. 

"Where are we?" Lance asked. The last he remembered was the bath. Now he was dressed in far too big clothes and settled in a bed with his new familiar. Not that he was complaining. 

"My nest. You fell asleep, and I found it in your best interest to continue as such. Your body seemed to process the raw quintessence more easily in that state." Kolivan paused and shifted a bit bringing a large hand up from his witch's hip to his shoulder. "I hope you are not concerned. I cleaned you and dressed you. I avoided the area of your concern in doing so to keep your privacy."

Lance blushed at the words but pushed back into Kolivan's chest and putting his much smaller hand over his demons. "No, it's ok. I meant what I said about trusting you. Familiars are like soulmates, right? You'd never hurt me."

He felt a rumble from Kolivan's chest into his own. "Though it is true our souls must share a quintessence wave to bond, I'm not sure that is completely compatible with what humans refer to as soul mates."

"Huh." Lance said quizzically before rolling over to face his familiar. "So where'd you get these clothes, big guy?" Lance pulled at his shirt. "I mean it's huge and comfy. But I can totally tell it's too small to be yours," he said with a cheesy grin. 

"My daughter's." Kolivan said simply. Ignoring the wide eyes and rolling confusion and slow building panic coming from his witch. His own teasing somber emotions just being felt as a tingle on Lance's back. "She has been on a mission for some time. She would not mind me borrowing a few for you. Though a few here can be a bit territorial."

"Oh! Daughter!" Lance squeaked going red as a tomato. "Uh, is, does, your mate ok with me flirting with you? Cause I can stop. I didn't mean to offend. Like are they territorial too?" Lance began to ramble sitting up. Kolivan brought his arms down behind his witch trapping him close. 

"Easy there, little one." Kolivan said gently. "My first mate and sire of my child has been gone for a very long time. He was my first bonded."

Lance's eyes grew even more impossibly wide. "Your daughter is half human?" All doubts and fears completely being replaced by confusion. "How? I thought…"

"She is an Altean, as halflings of such nature are called. And this was before the war between demons and humans. Before the humans and Alteans cursed demons to never reproduce with humans again." Kolivan clarified. Though he had mild confusion at Lance's befuddled held tilt and scrunched brows. 

"What war?" Lance asked after a pause. 

"You don't know of the war? Do humans not teach it? It would have been many generations past for you." Kolivan asked and Lance shook his head in response.

"But I don't know, maybe that’s just me. I had to leave public school when I was 8." Lance said solemnly, growing quieter as he continued. "I had an accident at school. And almost hurt a lot of people because of my magic. And I couldn't control it. My mom got Shiro to take me in as his apprentice right after that. Because I was too dangerous." The last phrase said bitterly bit the sorrow and anguish behind such were felt strongly by Kolivan. 

Kolivan careful tipped his bonded head up with a single knuckle under the chin. "Shiro is your coven's alpha? And you were alone in the woods far from your home. Drained of magic. Would you care to share what happened to cause me to find you in such a state?" Lance just tipped forward into Kolivan's chest with a shrug. Hiding his face from view. "Did your coven throw you out because of me, little one?" He asked carefully.

"No," Lance’s voice was a bit watery. "I left. Shiro wouldn't just throw me out. He's too nice for that. I couldn't wait around for an ultimatum and then make him into the bad guy after all he has done for me." Lance gave a self depreciating half laugh. "He probably single-handedly kept me from the hospitals. Despite how much he didn't even want to take me in. Even after I tried so hard to be good and do my best to control my magic and take in everything he taught me. I just don't think I could be enough. I was still a burden, but he was nice to me. Only after my mom emotional blackmail him mind you. But I've been his student for 10 years. I thought ...I thought we were finally a coven, a family like mine before, who had to send me away ‘cause I was too dangerous." Lance sobbed at the end into Kolivan's chest. 

Kolivan tried separate all the emotions he felt from his witch but instead chose to just sit in silence with his bonded and feel them with him. This was obviously a building issue for his bonded and he finally was allowing it out. Kolivan did notice heads peeking in on them from flashing lights and small tremors going through the caverns. Kolivan encased his witch's magic with his own holding it close to keep the damage to a minimum. He was full as is, and Lance would not stay awake should he feed again so soon. Kolivan was careful to stroke his back allowing him to easily pull back when he was ready, rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you angry with me?" Lance asked with a sob, feeling an emotion at his tattoo he couldn't quite grasp. 

"Not with you little one." Kolivan leaned down and kissed his crown gently wiping at Lance's tears as he pulled back to meet his eyes allowing Lance's head to sit at a more comfortable angle to do so. "I am frustrated that you are feeling such pain and I have no way to take it from you. I am also mad at your alpha, for treating you so poorly."

"No, that's, that's not what I meant by that. Shiro's never been mean to me." Lance quickly corrected, "He didn't do anything wrong. He just never wanted me as a student. I can't fault him for that. He did so much for me. I probably didn't do enough to show how grateful I was." Lance sniffled once again rubbing at his nose. "I mean: can he really be blamed for not wanting me? My family didn't want me either. Probably why he was so surprised I got a familiar on my first try. Nobody wants to keep me around more than obligated."

"Is that why you think I'd give you up so easily, my little starlight?" Kolivan said ever so softly cupped his bonded's face in his whole hand. He took in the sight of his witch's wobbly lip as answer along with a mix of fear, hope, happiness and sadness he felt swirling out from the mark on his arm. "I am under no obligation. I choose you as much as you chose me. I am willing to fight for you if need me to." He pressed his forehead to Lance's before placing a kiss to his lips. 

Lance jerked back at Kolivan's words. "I don't want you to fight anybody. I don't want anyone to fight." Lance said startled. 

Kolivan pulled him close again and nuzzled his witch's hair. "It doesn't need to be one of violence. It can be one of words. You care deeply for both your birth coven and the one I met. And as strongly you speak of your alpha's kindness. And his protectiveness of you when we met doesn't make me think he'd give you up so easily."

"I left a letter before I went. I didn't want them to think you stole me away. I just couldn't wait for the ultimatum. I couldn't, Koli…" the water works starting again. "To choose between my new family and my familiar. That I was always told was a soulmate waiting to be called. I mean that would just prove it right? That they never wanted me there in the first place and I never earned my place with them. I… couldn't just wait to hear it koli." He sobbed. "If they think my familiar is a monster what do they think I am?"

"Lance, I do not believe your coven thinks so poorly of you as you believe." Kolivan held his witch close. "Not as fiercely as they fought for you." He nuzzled his humans head. "The bond doesn't quite mean what you think it means. And I believe your coven knows that. And from their reaction, I do believe they have had first-hand experience with the way they reacted so poorly to a Galra showing up in their territory, and laying claim to one of their own no less. Not all demons or Galra are well intentioned. I know that first-hand. My pack tries to protect unsuspecting witches from such Galra, or rescuing ones who have been tricked or harmed."

Lance pulled back enough to look at Kolivan. 

"Starlight, if you wish to stay with your coven, I will go with you to discuss what they need of me to ensure as much. I can feel your pain, and your love for them. Even if you believe they do not feel the same. You will not know unless you ask."

"I don't want to lose you either." Lance said grabbing his demon's hands. Fingers really, but still Lance made a point to squeeze them tight as if he would slip through his fingers. 

"You won't. We can find a way for you to have both. I do not wish for you to hurt. And if you walk away like this, I truly believe it will hurt all of you dearly." Kolivan closed his eyes before adding, "and Slav may have suggested that I should keep a level head in regards to what you would share with me about your experience. Not all is as it is told were his words. And that your coven has the worst communication skills he had even had the privilege of seeing in a vision. Emotional depth of clams he said."

Lance laughed at that. "Clams huh? Yeah I can see that." Lance pulled himself into Kolivan's lap wrapping the largest arms around his waist to play with his hands in his lap. "Slav a good clairvoyant?"

"He is. Though he is not good at communicating his visions either. So that might be a human issue." Kolivan let a small rumble out at the words.

Lance took the time to think over everything they had talked about before speaking once more. Softly he spoke. "Something happened to Shiro. I've never been told what is was, but he went from being the strongest and youngest witch ever recruited by the Garrison, to the dropping of the map, everyone believing him dead, as he lived a mountain hermit life in the woods with his coven, who also was reported missing by the Garrison. I don't even know how my mom found him when the Garrison can't. He was in classes with my older sister. Whatever happened took his arm. And his first familiar bond." Lance grew silent again. "I knew it was a sensitive subject so I never brought it up. I was to afraid that I'd get sent home if I asked. And I wanted to learn from my hero. Later it became fear that if I went when home from a mistake, that my family would send me to the hospitals. So I just never risked it. And it was never brought up by anyone else." Lance shrugged in his demon's arms. 

"Why did you suddenly believe your family would send you to this hospital?" Kolivan asked carefully feeling his bonded tense in his lap.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. It's where dangerous witch's who can't control their powers get sent if the Garrison can't even help them. Anytime I asked if I could come home for a visit during the at random calls I'd get, I would always be told some excuse that would lead up the no. Then I overheard Shiro and Adam talking to my mom before me on a call. Her telling them it's too dangerous for me to visit them." The cavern rumbled and shook harshly again. "No matter how much I learned or trained with Shiro it wasn't enough for them to see me as anything but a danger. Obviously the Garrison didn't want to take me, or else my mom wouldn't have hunted down Shiro and begged him to take me on. In the middle of the night when she thought I couldn't hear her, I heard him tell her no the first time she called. She basically told him if he didn't take me she couldn't keep me from a horrible fate." The cavern shudder once more even as kolivan worked at raining in bonded powers once more. "Nothing is more horrible than the hospitals. I'd rather be dead. Anyone would. That's the only reason Shiro took me in in the first place." Lance sobbed out through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I keep…"

"Shhhh, it's alright. It's not your fault little witch. All is fine. A leak or two in the aqueducts are easily fixed." Kolivan cradled him close closing his own eyes and letting out a calming sound from his chest. Often used to calm restless kits. "All is well love. You are safe."

It took a little bit but Lance began to settle once more. And spoke up once he was. "Are you… purring, Koli? Like a cat?"

"My first mate often called it such." Kolivan replied giving his witch a squeeze. "You are exhausted, my little one."

Lance snorted. "Emotionally, yeah."

"Let's get you some food and then we can just spend a few days for you to settle magically and emotionally. We can use the time to bond like pack mates." 

"After are we going to go see my coven?" Lance ask biting his lip. 

"We will if you are up to it. I will not force you. If with a clear head you feel content with the way things are left, we will not. However if you wish to try to amend things I will stay by your side to do so. Either way I will support you."

"Thank you, Koli."


	5. uneasy return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will explain more on why lance is so terrified of his coven if they disprove of things. hope everyone enjoys. the next chapter might be a bit still.
> 
> And thanks again to leadernovaandthemacabre for being a amazing person and taking time out of their very busy schedule to fix up my chapter.

Shiro rushed to the door at the sound of the door bell. Normally such an unexpected sound would put the coven on high alert and combat, but not when he hoped it was Lance at his door. Lance had not been heard from in nearly a week. Not even Adam’s strongest locator spell was able to locate his pupil. He swung the door open without pause, slamming his prosthetic hand into the door frame right beside the startled face of Lance on the other side. The boy brought his shoulders up to his ears as he looked up at his teacher. The wide eyes fear on his students face was too much. He didn't even wait for whatever words Lance started to try to share. He lunged forward and pulled him into a tight embrace: one hand on his back the other on the back of his head holding on as tight as possible. 

"Don't do that again ever. I was so scared for you. We all were." Shiro let out into his hair barely holding back his tears. "I'm so sorry I scared you like that. You didn't have to leave. Didn't want you to leave."

"Lance," three different voices echoed out one after the other as Keith, Curtis and Adam joined them in the doorway throwing their own arms around him. 

"Where the hell have you been?"

"You stupid fucking idiot!" Keith dug his face into Lance's upper back, ignoring Shiro admonishment of language. "Adam couldn't even find you. What were you thinking?!" He dug his claws in slightly to Lance's sides. 

"Please don't leave us like that again, Lance. We were so worried."

"Sorry, everyone. I…" Keith's growl cut him off. Lance tensed up again as all four of his coven turned their focus on his familiar just behind him. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Keith bared his teeth and claws at the demon, releasing his hold on Lance. Curtis followed suit. Shiro started to direct his magic at his hand to make a show of force also. Adam was the one who caught the look of panic on Lance's face first, Curtis was next from scent. 

Adam reached out for Lance just as the boy took a step back, drawing Shiro's attention as he got out of his reach. "Lance…" Keith turned towards his bonded.

Lance shook his head hard as he continued to back up making himself smaller as he did so. "No, no, this was a bad idea.” He hugged himself tight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. We'll go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back. I'm so sorry. I'm…"

"What?" Keith looked at Lance with his own panic. "No you're staying here where you belong! With us!" Keith lunged forward to grab lance.

"Keith wait…" Curtis let out too late.

Kolivan stepped up to Lance's back, while blocking both his retreat and Keith's attempt to grab hold of his bonded, placing his hands on his witch's shoulders and making eye contact with Keith. "He will do as he wishes. You will not be forcing him to anything he doesn't want to." Kolivan chose to ignore the young demon's growl at him, instead focusing on his bonded. "It is alright. We came unannounced," He whispered to his witch, though he knew the demons could hear his words.

"I can't. I can't do this, they'll…" Lance muttered out his words sinking in on himself more.

"You are letting your nerves take from you all the courage you have built this week, love." Kolivan kissed his witch's head on his hat. "The elation they bore at the sight of you was no trick of the nose or eye." He paused to allow his words to sink into bonded, keeping his magic wrapped tightly around the other. "If you or they feel overwhelmed by the unexpectedness of my presence, we can instead make arrangements to complete this task at a later date. When no one will be caught off guard." Kolivan carefully brushed his hands down Lance's sides, gently untangling them to hang lax at his sides. "Do not give up just yet over shock."

Keith was glaring still at the other demon, but his fierceness was tempered by the confusion twisting his brows. “Lance, you can’t leave us.” Keith pleaded.

“I don’t want to.” Lance sobbed, pressing into his demon more. 

“Then we are all on the same page, Lance.” Adam spoke softly, waving his hand at the wrist towards Shiro, trying to get the man to turn off his arm’s defense mechanism.

“Just come inside, Lance. We can talk. We just want to talk.” Shiro said while taking deep breaths, willing his magic from his hand. “We can figure this out. Together.”

“I can’t.” Lance shook his head, eyes shut tight. He clutched at his demon’s hand. “Not with… I can't give up Kolivan. I Don't want to. Please, please don’t make me.”

In response Shiro’s hand began to flicker in and out. Keith carefully moved to his witch’s side, never turning his back on the pair on their stoop. The fire demon placed a steadying hand to his wind witch’s arm. 

The sight brought another sob from Lance. “I’m sorry.” He went to turn and move around Kolivan to flee. The demon surprised him by blocking him with his arm.

“Not yet, love. Don’t give up yet.” Kolivan pulled his sobbing witch close, choosing to ignore the rising heckles on the one bonded pair in front of him. He then turned his attention on the four they came to see. “I apologize for my behavior upon our meeting. I should not have met your hostility with my own. Had it been during other circumstances, I would like to believe I would have been rational in my behavior, having recognized your fear. I acted poorly, and upon my own elevated emotion from bonding. That however is no excuse for my actions. And seeing how it is affecting my bonded’s pack, it brings me great pain.” Kolivan paused to meet the watery eyes of his witch staring up at him. He swept his hand gently across his mark on his witch. “Please, do not take our first meeting against your packmate. I wish to make amends so he may remain with his pack as long as both choose it. I will abide by any rules you’d place upon me, that keeps me at his side, so you may speak at ease. I will even submit to being sealed. But please do not allow Lance to walk away without speaking. Even if you are to go your separate ways, you all deserve closure.” With his last words Kolivan slowly kneeled before the others and lowered his head in submission. He however never took his hold off of Lance. The water witch wrapped his arms tightly around his demon’s neck. Pressing their cheeks together. Lance’s mouth was moving but no words slipped pass. But Kolivan felt the gratitude his witch felt clearly, even through the fear that hadn’t really ebbed.

The other four stared flabbergasted for a minute. Adam was the first to find his composure. He pushed up his glasses before turning to look at the tightly pressed lips on Shiro’s face. The powerful witch tried to contain his words. Keith was not being subtle in looking between his witch and the submitting demon. Since shiro wasn’t going to answer the question, Adam decided to take it up. “Agreed. However multiple seals. You had no issue bypassing Lance’s seal. And I wish to be the one to make them.”

“Are you out of your mind, Adam?!” Shiro whirled on him, ignoring his demon’s attempt to settle him.

“I will submit to your terms.” Kolivan interjected before it was lost in the coven’s bickering.

“Shiro, stop.” Curtis hissed at the witch. His eyes shifted towards Lance who was slowly sinking to the ground with his demon, embracing in consolation. Even if the stench of fear wasn’t pouring off their covenmate, the trembling gave it away to the humans. “Do you want to, Lance? Because if you do, please put up a fuss. We know how you feel. We understand, but through no fault of his own Lance does not. And his demon is holding out a hell of an olive branch for us. So unless we want to lose him, I suggest we take it.”

“But…”

“He’s terrified, Shiro.” Keith said quietly pulling on his bonded arm. “Lance, our packmate is terrified. Of us.”

“He agreed to be bound. I will make sure they are all sound seals. But if they leave, I don't think we will ever see him again, nor his family. We know he didn’t return home after leaving here. His demon is trying to help us fix this. Whatever happened.” Adam tried to reason with his coven-head and friend.

“This can’t just be about the fight. Lance and I fight all the time. He’s never been like this.”

“I don’t want to force anyone,” Lance spoke up not meeting the others gaze but facing them. “We can just go. I won’t bother you anymore. I’m sorry I’m still such a burden to you. I’m so sorry I wasn't grateful enough. I can’t ask more of any of you.” He turned back to his demon, “Please kolivan, we need to go now.” Lance spoke softly in Spanish. 

Shiro looked shocked for a moment at the words of his pupil, before shifting to pain as he brought himself closer to the pair. “Hey, hey, none of that. You aren’t a burden to this coven, Lance. I don’t… what do you feel a need to be grateful for? Just come inside. Come back home and we can work this out.” He slowly lowered himself down to crouch at their level.

“Lance, we know your bond is new. That can make you feel very dependent on your demon, but we can chat just us while he stays out here can’t we?” Curtis asked coming up behind Shiro. Curtis and Shiro’s eyes widened as Lance clutched tightly to Kolivan’s hand and pressed more into his chest.

“I don’t want our bond severed. Please, we can just leave. We won’t be your problem anymore.” Lance pleaded shaking his head.

Keith stepped back at the words, like he’d been hit. His own pain being felt by his witch. “You think we’d forcefully severe your bond without your consent. Lance, you…” Keith’s words caught in his throat.

“Lance, we aren’t trying to trick you.” Shiro said softly, reaching out for his pupil. He carefully placed his hand on his knee with a quick glance to the larger demon. He let out a breathe to see his submitting posture had not changed. “None of us would do that to you. That kind of thing is very painful, and damaging to both your body and mind. Nothing would make me do that to you against your wishes. No matter how I feel about your familiar.”

“Lance, go to your room with your familiar while I work on the seals.” Adam spoke up his features firm but neutral in their expression. “I’ll call you down to the kitchen when we are ready. You can relax for a bit, or even pack up your things if you want incase you choose to leave after. But till then, go show off your room to your familiar like i know you were looking forward to before this fiasco. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Adam…” Keith cut in only to be silenced by Curtis with a gesture. 

Shiro carefully stood and helped Lance up. He moved off to one side after Kolivan took to his feet once more, bowing his head at Adam and then Shiro. “Thank you for compromising with us, to facilitate this discussion.” He still held tight to Lance’s hand. The other still hunched in on himself carefully regarding his coven. 

“Thank you for not fleeing with him at first request.” Curtis said to the demon before looking to his now diminutive packmate. He cocked his head towards the doorway and moved out of the path. Shiro and Keith turned the other way as Lance regarded each of his cove carefully before practically darting into the house and up the stairs, pulling Kolivan along by their joined hands.


	6. Wanting more check this out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my wonderful beta leadernovaandthemacabre has taken my very basic story and took it to a way better and elevated level. So I recommend anyone tired of waiting on me to finish cause I need some time. But theirs is way better imo. It's awesome.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514830/chapters/53800141


End file.
